


A Matter of Control

by lucidscreamer



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-09
Updated: 2010-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yami, put down the snake and we can discuss this like reasonable peop-- er, spirits."</p><p>At the moment, Yami was not feeling like a reasonable anything -- person, spirit, or otherwise. In fact, he was feeling distinctly unreasonable. He upped his glare from #47 (You Are Annoying Me in a Manner that Makes Mindcrushing You Look Like a Reasonable Option) to #86 (I Have a Loaded Cobra and Am More than Willing to Use It).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Control

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi.

A Matter of Control  
By Lucidscreamer  
(This ficlet is a part of the "Epilogue" series.)

 

"Yami, put down the snake and we can discuss this like reasonable peop-- er, spirits."

At the moment, Yami was not feeling like a reasonable anything -- person, spirit, or otherwise. In fact, he was feeling distinctly unreasonable. He upped his glare from #47 (You Are Annoying Me in a Manner that Makes Mindcrushing You Look Like a Reasonable Option) to #86 (I Have a Loaded Cobra and Am More than Willing to Use It).

Bakura -- the darker half -- gave an audible gulp and backed up a step before visibly reminding himself that he was constitutionally opposed to allowing himself to be intimidated by anyone or anything, up to and including pissed-off pharaohs wielding equally PO'd serpents. (Which is a lot to pack into a facial expression, but Bakura managed it. He was oddly talented like that.)

"Fine." He folded his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Be that way." A sly smirk found its way onto his lips. "I'll just have to pull out the big guns."

Yami narrowed his own eyes in suspicion, but made a "go on" gesture. Since he made it with the hand holding the snake, the gesture was a lot more motivational than it normally might have been.

" _Yugi_ ," Bakura said, smugness practically oozing from every pore.

Damn it. His one weakness! Yami lowered the snake, which hissed its displeasure. He gave the broad, flat head an absent pat. He was certain it would get another opportunity to smite someone soon enough. After all, it had been One of Those Days (as Aibou called them) all damn week. He glared (#6: You May Think You've Bested Me, but It Might Behoove You to Sleep with One Eye Open) at his nemesis.

"Fine," Yami growled and handed over the television remote. "But, next time, I get to pick which show we're watching."

He ignored Bakura's cackling as the tomb robber triumphantly flipped the channel to _Hell's Kitchen_. (Gordon Ramsey was currently Bakura's hero, as the chef could eviscerate his victims using only his tongue. It was skill Bakura was hoping to emulate.)

Next time, Yami thought with a certain grim anticipation and petted his snake (the _cobra_ , you pervs). Next time, they were watching _The Vampire Diaries_.

**Author's Note:**

> For not_hathor's dialogue prompt (on LJ): "Yami, put down the snake and we can discuss this like reasonable peop-- er, spirits...."
> 
> On Yami's choice of television viewing: I wanted the most unexpected show I could think of for him to be addicted to watching, and this is what I came up with. On the one hand, The Vampire Diaries?? XD On the other hand, it has strong friendships, characters who are older than they appear and who are hiding awesome supernatural powers. I think he could relate.


End file.
